


Twin Flame

by commodorecliche



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Pining, Post-Kerberos Mission, Soulmates, Twin-flame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/pseuds/commodorecliche
Summary: When I met you, it was as though I had never not known you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble for [lostuntothisworld](http://lostuntothisworld.tumblr.com)'s prompt "twin-flame". really nice prompt to work with.

_When I met you, it was as though I had never not known you._

“Be careful with fire, sugar,” his mama always told him. She told him of all the ways that fire maims and scars and destroys. But she'd never mentioned the comforting warmth it could bring, or the frost and rime that it could eradicate. She'd never told him of the way certain flames could seep their way in through the cracks in your flesh to protect you from the inside out, to fill the empty nooks and crannies with radiance and purpose.

There's a space in his chest where Keith's hand belongs - an empty place meant for tender, burning fingertips to cradle his heart. A hollowness he hadn't even known was there until it was suddenly filled with rugged hands and devoted touch.

Shiro never believed in soul mates. At times, he debated if he even believed in love. The universe felt too vast, too desolate for such a transcendental concept to thrive. Shiro questioned its existence until the moment he'd first heard Keith speak. The moment those lavender eyes had met his own, his heart had told him _"Yes, he’s the one. I'll be his and his alone."_

“Be careful with fire,” his mama always told him. Because it could swallow you whole, consume the better parts of you until there's nothing left but ash. But she never told him it might be the only thing that would keep him going. In the vacuum of space, in a darkened, far-off prison cell, he feels the last burning ember as it flickers in his chest.

He wills it to breathe, to fill him once again; he wills it to span the light years and galaxies to simply tell Keith _“I'm still here. I'm still yours, love, and yours alone.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version [here](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/post/157850066263/for-the-one-word-and-a-ship-sheith-and-twin-flame). 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
